Ties Found In The Midst Of War
by Kay Tate
Summary: Theres a war going on over Kingdom Hearts again. What happens when family gets in the way? AquaxVen, SoraxKairi, NaminexRoxas, LeonxYuffie, CloudxAerith. Rated T for Violence and death.
1. Ice

My skin was burning from the cold and I had also lost felling in my fingers and it was slowly moving up my arms. But I put up with it, trying to warm up my frozen soul mate, the love of my life.

"Ven" I mumbled fighting back tears. I turned to a chinking noise and saw Terra walking toward us.

"I'm sorry Aqua I-" I held up my hand indicating him to stop.

"Sorry's won't help anything now, but I do wish I could have told him... no he's not dead I can feel it."

Terra stopped and looked at me, "What are you talking about Aqua?" He asked a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"I won't tell anyone till I tell Ven, Terra." He shook his head and limped over to my right side and sat on the ground. He picked up a stone and threw it at the wall of rock in front of us.

Suddenly a figure appeared at the top of the wall. "Terra look", I said and he followed my gaze.

He leaped up wobbling a little "Who are you!?" He shouted and I heard a laugh.

"Don't worry, I suppose your friends with Sora?" He asked, Terra was about to say no, when I spoke up.

"Yes I am!" I shouted up at the figure. Terra stared at me "Ven is to" I told him and he looked down a Ven in my arms. Suddenly the figure was in front of me "King Mickey?" I looked at the black mouse in front of me.

"Yes and I suppose this is Ventus?" He asks looking down at Ven.

"He prefers to be called Ven, King Mickey." I told him, as I ran a finger along Ven's cheek knocking some ice shards off.

He laughed again "Ven it is" He bent down touched Ven's forehead, then chest, he mumbled a few words, and then the ice slowly began to melt off his face.

His eyes slowly closed and he began to breathe slow labored, but even breaths.

"He's asleep?" Terra asked bending over behind me.

"Ya, he is but I can't say I blame him we have had a long and hard day." I replied. I happened to just then realize my own exhaustion. I tried to stifle a yawn but failed.

Terra laughed. "I think we all need a nap." He said then swept his hair back revealing dark bags under his eyes.

My stomach growled. "Maybe some food would be nice to." I told him.

"I have a place you can stay until help arrives." King Mickey put in. I looked at him completely forgetting he was there.

"You do?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, it's not much just a cave but it's better than being out here in this barren waste land." He said standing up and looking up at the sky. Up at Kingdom Hearts.

"Can you take us there? Please it would be greatly appreciated by us." I asked him. His only reply was a nod

Terra took Ven up off my lap and I stood but lost my balance from the nausea and dizziness that had pelage me the past 3 days. A strong arm grabbed me from behind and steadies me. I look back and there is a boy who looked almost exactly like Ven only with darker skin and hair. At least I think with how much dirt and grime was caked on him. There was also a girl with him she had long blonde hair and is very petite. Her eyes dart around nervously as if she expects something to jump out and eat her.

"Can we join you? We have been traveling for quite a while." He said a look of pleading in his eyes.

"It's fine with me we can't leave fellow travels men out here in this place and plus Captain may know you." Terra said and we all agreed with him.

"What are your names?" I asked and I happened to notice the girl beginning to fidget. The boy answered.

"Mine is Roxas and this is Namine`" He said and took the girl name Namine`'s hand. He turned to her. "Hey Namine` everything is okay they aren't after us anymore." He assured her.

"You guys look like you have been on the run from someone for quite some time. Who have you been running from?" King Mickey asked him and Roxas turned to him.

"Organization XII" He said and started to turn back to Namine` but stopped. He began walking toward a large pile of Keyblades.

"Memories" I heard Namine` whisper and Roxas turned to look at her and nodded.

He turned back to the Keyblades and instead of pulling one from the top he grabbed one from the very bottom. He held it up. "This is his Keyblade. I know it is." He said then looked around. "But where is he? His Keyblade would have returned to him-" He turned to Namine`. "Wouldn't it?" He said. I watched as Namine` broke down and cried. Roxas put the Keyblade down on the ground and wrapped his arms around Namine`.

"What do I tell Kairi?" Namine` mumbled then buried her head in Roxas's shoulder.

"Wait did you just say Kairi?!" King Mickey Asked and Roxas nodded and rubbed Namine`'s back and whispered to her gently.

"That's Sora's Keyblade and I know that he would put up a fight and that he is not hurt... or worse." King Mickey said trying to comfort the young couple.

"I want to believe it as well because we don't want to tell Kairi or Saira that he is... well" Roxas said then kissed Namine` on the top of her head before taking her hand.

"Let's get to that cave." King Mickey said changing the subject. He began to walk off with Terra following close behind. I took one last look at the Keyblade the followed them. I heard Roxas and Namine` follow behind me as we headed toward the cave.


	2. Pain

Okay people here is chapter 2 of my fanfic Ties found in the Midst of War I realize that Terra, Aqua and Ven are not in the time of Sora and all them but I don't care.

So here we go!!!

**************

Chapter 2

**************

I looked around our small dimly lit cave. Terra was drifting in and out of sleep, Roxas and Namine` were in the back of the cave, Namine` was asleep with her head resting on Roxas's shoulder while Roxas was playing with the dirt beside him obviously in deep thought. King Mickey was on a two way radio with someone. Ven had begun to twitch and fidget, he woke up once but only for a few seconds before falling asleep again.

I had finally gotten most of Ven's armor off and in a pile I was working on getting mine off. I tugged on the gloves that covered my frost bit hands. Suddenly my ring goes and falls off my finger. I quickly grab it before it can roll away and I slide it back on my finger.

"Aqua?" I heard a faint mumble and I looked down at Ven. His eyes were opened slightly and he looked like he was in pain and uncomfortable.

"Hey, Ven well be home soon home soon you'll be okay.' I whispered to him trying not to wake the others. Ben looked down the slowly grabbed my wrist and held my hand up showing my small hand covered in sores and blisters, the skin had lost most of its color and it looked extremely white compared to the rest of my body. "Ummm… Ya about that…" I said smiling trying to think of a way to explain.

Ven smirked and shook his head; he winced and closed his eyes quickly. I rested my hand on his chest trying to comfort him. He placed his hand on mine; it was so smooth compared to the rough and bumpy skin on my hands.

I heard Terra shift and I turned to look at him. I suddenly felt a cooling sensation run through me. I looked back down at Ven to see my hands weren't discolored and the blisters were gone.

"Ven we need to save the potions." I told him watching his face and seeing complete calmness in his eyes.

"I know your hands are frost bitten because you were trying to keep me warm. Also from trying to take most of that broken armor off as well." He told me then tried to sit up.

I smiled then helped him into a seating position, leaning up against the wall. I tried to stifle yet another yawn but I failed again. Ven laughed then reached for his backpack, I beat him to it and handed it to him.

He nodded his thanks before opening his backpack and pulling out a box of individually wrapped crackers. He saw me eyeing the box and he opened it and handed me a hand full. I took them and nodded, "Thanks."

Suddenly Ven got an evil smirk on his face then takes one of the packets and flings it across the cave and hits Terra in the head with it. Terra sat up strait immediately with a look of surprise on his face. He looked down at the crackers that were in his lap. His head shot up as he looked at us, I was trying to hold in my laughter so I didn't wake Namine`. Ven was sitting there with a smile as clear as day on his face. Terra looked as angry as ever, his teeth were clenched together. Ven and me still couldn't stop laughing, I noticed Roxas smirking over in the back of the cave. His arm tentatively wrapped around a sleeping Namine`. Ven had shifted and was now leaning up against the wall, with his side on the wall. Suddenly something flew in front of my eyes and hit Ven in the back of the head. Ven's entire body jolted and he yelped in pain. I leaped to my feet a little too quickly that I almost lost my balance, but I still managed to smack Terra who at the moment was laughing. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?!" Terra shouted waking up Namine` and also catching the attention of King Mickey who had just finished talking on the two-way.

"It was all fun and games until you hurt Ven!" I shouted at him and pushed him. Suddenly Terra's hand lashes out and punches me in the jaw. I hit the ground and I stared up at him with a shocked look on my face, tears coming to my eyes as I hold my now throbbing jaw.

I quickly jumped up and ran out of the cave while Ven shouted my name and told me to come back. I kept running till I came up to a bolder and I sat down behind it. I sat there and felt my jaw it was swelling and it hurt really badly. Tears began to slowly fall sown my face, I put my head in my hands and cried. Suddenly I heard a shuffling of rocks coming towards me

* * *

Ya so sorry about any bad grammar or spelling…..

I am sorry it is also a VERY late chapter….


	3. Secret Language

**OK very sorry about the MAJOR delay on my story but we have had finals and I was bound and determined to get through this quarter with all A's. Well it paid off that's for sure. So this is the 3****rd**** chapter to Ties Found In The Midst Of War.**

*************

Chapter 3

*************

Suddenly I hear rocks skittering across the ground, I quickly called my Keyblade to me ready to zap any threat with a Thundaga.

"Wait! Aqua!" I recognized Ven's shout and I stopped and ran to him. I stopped as I rounded the corner to see Ven struggling to carry his pack and walk at the same time. I ran to him and grabbed his pack and swung it onto my back. I supported him up as I lead him to the boulder I was sitting on.

When we got there he pointed me in another direction and I followed his directions reluctantly. We came upon a cave and he told me to wait outside. I protested but I gave in when he pleaded with me. "Fine but hurry I want to talk to you." I told him and he nodded before limping into the cave.

When he came back out I saw a little girl tottering after him. When she saw me though she ducked behind him, he put a hand on her head to try and comfort the young girl. "Hey its okay she's with me" Ven said as I knelt down smiling.

She peeks out from behind Ven then totters over to me. She stands there for a moment tears coming to her eyes. She suddenly lunges forward and wraps me in a hug. I hugged her tightly and stood up. Ven walked over and put a hand on her back and his head on my shoulder. I felt her wiggle and when I looked at her she pointed to the ground. I set her down and she runs back into the cave. She comes running back out dragging a boy after her. He looked very tiered and he was rubbing his eyes, he was about the same age as the girl no older than 5. He also looked a lot like a mini Ven except he had lighter and slightly less spiky hair.

Te girl had long brownish hair with reddish streaks. I looked at the boy and he was staring at Ven with bewilderment and wonder in his eyes. Ven looked down at him questionably then at me. I shrugged and bent down to their level.

"What are your names?" I asked them and the girl responded very quickly.

"Saira" She said pointing to herself then to the boy, "Roxamie`" She stood there for a few moments before her head shot up. "Kipa?" She mumbled, Roxamie` looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Kipa, dota bai to?" I looked at Ven with a weird look on my face.

"Kaitodati shaku" She replied back before she took off. King Mickey rounded the corner and was tackled by Saira. "Kipa!"

"Saira!" King Mickey shouted and hugged her. She stood up and helped him off the ground.

"Kipa taita koso pato mata?" She said to him questionably and King Mickey nodded and she smiled brightly. He pointed toward the cave that we had sought out shelter in. Saira grabbed Roxamie`'s arm and dragged him toward the cave.

I looked at Ven then King Mickey. "Your Majesty, what were they speaking in and how did you understand them?" I asked him and he laughed.

"They are not speaking in a particular language; they have spoken that language with each other for years. I believe since the day they were born. They have a… odd connection with each other. Also I didn't know entirely what she said just bits. Even though I have known them since the day they were born." He said, suddenly we heard a scream.

We ran to the cave to see Namine` hugging Roxamie` tightly and him squirming and Saira on the ground laughing.

"Mata ket to! Pato hepa! Squish!!" Roxamie` was saying urgently. Namine` let him go and he gasped for breath. Roxas picked him up and hugged him lightly.

"Kairi we found them." I hear King Mickey say on the two-way.

There was static and you could hear a sigh on the other end. "Put her on." Saira took the two-way from King Mickey and clicked the button.

"Mata?" She let go of the button there was a beep and more static.

"Saira where is your father?" Kairi asked and Saira started to cry.

"Pata ata cu Heartless!" She shouted and you could hear running footsteps then and engione of a ship get louder.

"Be outside I'm almost there!" I could distinctly hear the sound of an engine not far off.

**OK so if you don't understand what the heck is going on then just look at the key below.**

"**Kipa"- King Mickey**

"**Kipa, dota dai to?" –King Mickey are you sure?**

"**Kaitodati shaku"- Yes I am, I am positive**

"**Kipa taita koso pato mata?"- King Mickey do you know where dad or mom is?**

"**Mata ket to"- Mom let go**

"**Pato hepa"- Dad help**

"**Squish"- ….. well its "Squish"**

"**Mata" – Mom**

"**Pata ata cu Heartless" – Dad was attacked by Heartless**

"**American critics are like American universities. They both have dull and half-dead faculties." Edward Albee**


End file.
